Kisa's Kidnapping
by DyloniusFunk
Summary: Kisa has been kidnapped! Who would want to abduct the little tiger and are they connected to Tohru? Please R&R Chapter 3 ready to view.
1. Kisa and her bad day

Disclaimer: I am a white male who lives in the state of Maine in the country of The United States Of America. As such the chances are 100 that I am not Natsuki Takaya. As such I do not own the characters or story of Fruits Basket. However if I were to become Natsuki Takaya, I would have more pressing concerns than ownership of Fruits Basket.

I suppose I shouldn't be starting another story since my other two, "Redemption" and "Akito's Heir" have gone without updates for a while. But I haven't had any ideas for those two for a while and this story has been nagging at me to write it. Plus I love the character of Kisa and noticed she doesn't have a lot of fics where she's doing more than watching from the sidelines. I wanted her to have a more central role in this story and I hope you like it. Please be kind and review.

* * *

Kisa Sohma said goodbye to her classmates and slid the classroom door closed. She left the school building and started on her way to Shigure's house, where she would be meeting Tohru and Hiro. She smiled to herself and started thinking of the two completely opposite people as she walked down the path towards the house where Shigure, Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru Honda lived. Tohru was so outgoing and caring, always worried about other people. Hiro on the other hand hid his feelings more, but that didn't mean he didn't care. He just didn't show it all the time, but he would always open up for her. She loved both them both and wished that Hiro wouldn't give Tohru such a hard time. _Well, perhaps that's just the way he is,_ she thought. She was happy because the three of them were going to go to the park this afternoon because Tohru had the day off from work and had offered to take them. Kisa had invited Hiro to go, and he wasn't thrilled about Tohru being involved. But after a minute, he changed his mind and said he would go. She knew he felt that she liked Tohru more than she liked him, and he only agreed to do stuff with Tohru because it made her happy. He did things to make her happy, but she knew that it bothered him sometimes to have to share her attention. _I'll do something with him by ourselves tomorrow,_ she thought to herself.

* * *

She started whisteling the theme to her favorite anime, Mogeta, as she continued on her way. Unfortunately she would never make it. As she was passing by a row of trees out of nowhere a hand grabbed her and covered her mouth. She struggled against the grips of the assailant, but soon realized that there were two more men helping him out. She struggled, trying to find someway to reach out and embrace one of the men holding her. _If I can get him to make me transform, maybe I can use the element of surprise to get away. _Sadly, she never got he chance, as the first guy who grabbed her, reached out and grabbed her chin yanking her mouth open and stuffing a pill down her throat. She tried to spit it out, but one of the others stuck a bottle of water down her throat and forced the pill down. Suddenly everything looked hazy and the last thing she heard was" Looks like it worked. Call the boss and tell him we….." before she blacked out. 


	2. Hiro, Shigure, and a mysterious man

Shigure's house was filled with the usual folks. Shigure was in his office working on yet another fantastic piece of "literature". Yuki was in the garden harvesting. And Kyo was outside doing his daily workout. Tohru was inside sitting in front of the TV with Hiro, who had come early to wait for Kisa because they were going to the park later that day with Tohru. And that was why he was in a particularly bad mood that day. Well not completely true. He was also ticked off because he had had a bad day at school. He failed a test, and had to deal with his classmates giving him crap about how he liked the "strange orange haired mute girl" from Class B. He made it a policy to teach a lesson to anyone who said anything bad about Kisa, even though he didn't really know exactly how he felt about her. Still it was the principle of the thing, and despite his best attempts to explain that to the principal, he still got a detention for the next week. Still he didn't mind because he had given those guys a good fight and it made him feel a little better. _Great, now I'm taking enjoyment out of beating the crap out of people. I've been hanging around that stupid cat and that moronic cow for too long. They're starting to wear off on me.

* * *

_

Kisa of course was worried when she found out about what had happened, and that was something he couldn't stand. He hated to see her worry, especially over him, since he didn't feel worthy of it. It was out of guilt that he had agreed to join her for a trip to the park that afternoon, despite the fact that "Sissy" was coming as well. He hated having to share Kisa with that dim witted girl, but he knew that she made Kisa happy. And so he would hide his feelings, and do his best to get along with her. He had to admit that he even liked her sometimes. He hadn't thought she was anything special when he had first met Tohru, just some dim witted outsider who couldn't possibly understand him or any other cursed member of the family. He couldn't understand what the others saw in her. And yet somehow, simply by talking to her, it became clear. They appreciated the fact that she treated them like people, like friends. She simply wanted to try and make them happy, and so when they had chatted about his relationship with Kisa and his desire to be her prince, he actually felt happy. It was nice to be able to share those feelings to someone, and have them understand. And so he decided he would do his best for Kisa, and prove to her that he was worthy of her love. He would become the prince he wanted to be, for her. And if spending time with her and Tohru was part of it, he would simply grin and bear it as best as he could.

* * *

Right now though, he was having trouble simply grinning and bearing it. Kisa was late. The girl was hardly ever late, she was usually very responsible. But it had been over an hour since she was supposed to meet them at the house, and there had been no sign of her. It was the stress of wondering what was going on that made him snap more harshly than he intended to.

"Wow" said Tohru, "I wonder where Kisa could be. She's over an hour late"

"Why do you think I wouldn't know that? Do you enjoy stating the obvious? Do you think I'm in capable of reading a clock? Do I look like an illiterate fool to you? Do you enjoy acting superior around children?"

He ranted on and poor Tohru was simply overwhelmed and attempted to apologize, when Shigure walked in

"Now Hiro, I know you're upset, but that's no reason to take it out on Tohru" he said.

Hiro simply grunted and mumbled an apology. Tohru smiled. She knew he didn't mean what he said; he was simply worried about Kisa. Shigure seemed to pick that up as well.

"I can understand why you would be upset though. Kisa is over an hour late. Perhaps she's having a secret rendezvous with a cute classmate…" but before Shigure could finish his lewd joke Hiro snapped back

"Cut the crap you damn dog."

Shigure was taken aback by that. Hiro hardly ever called another Sohma by their Zodiac animal. He was used to being called a dog by Yuki and Kyo on a regular basis, but Hiro practically never did that. He knew he had hit a nerve for him to react the way he did. He walked over and put his hand on the steaming boy's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Hiro." he said. "I'll tell you what. Why don't you and Tohru take your bikes and go down to the park. Perhaps she misunderstood you and thought you all were going to meet there. Meanwhile I'll make some phone calls and see what I can find out. Perhaps she got held back at school or had to head home for some reason. I'll call around and see what I can find out."

Hiro sighed. He really didn't want to go out with Tohru, but he knew she would come along anyway. She cared about Kisa as much as any blood related family member, and he felt better knowing that someone like that would help with the search. So he sighed again and said "Fine come on. Just don't get too far behind. I bike fast."

Tohru smiled and said" Don't worry about me. I'll keep up"

Hiro couldn't help but chuckle considering how badly her first few biking lessons had gone after Yuki and Kyo had bought it for her as a birthday girl. Still sheer persevered and was getting quite better. So they walked outside, snapped their helmets on and started heading out towards the main road. Shigure sighed as he watched them leave. He could hear the sound of two arguing boys approaching the house as he turned around to go in. "Hey where are Tohru and Hiro going" said Yuki, ignoring Kyo's comments. Shigure sighed and said "Come into the house, I'll fill you in as I make some calls."

* * *

Meanwhile in a dark room somewhere, two gentlemen meet.

"So the package has been picked up?"

"Yes, the item you gave worked perfectly"

"Yes I had no doubt it would. So now we move the plan forward"

"Yes, I am planning to deliver the disc to the target soon. I will call ahead and make sure they know it is coming and that they should have all involved prepared to watch it. After they know the truth, there decision will be obvious"

"Yes, it should be obvious to them that she is a liar, a tramp up to no good. They will do as you say. Soon your family's honor and reputation will be restored, and I will rid of a problem that has threatened to tear us apart"

"Yes I must say, this has been very beneficial"  
"Do not sound so triumphant yet my friend. Let us wait and watch."  
"Agreed. Well with your permission, I will take my leave. I have dinner plans with clients in Osaka tonight and must prepare."

"Of course. Take care Mr. Onigawa"

"Take care Mr. Sohma"

The man bowed to the other figure and made his way to the door. The other man cracked a smile, and chuckled. It was almost too easy. Soon she will be gone and he would have control again. And it would be her own ignorance that would turn them against her. _Her own stupidity will drive them against her and I will have my Junishhi back again._


	3. Kisa wakes up & surprises

Hello again. Here is the third chapter of my little tale. Once again, still a white male American. So that eliminates any chance of me being Natsuki Takaya. Thusly that means that I do not own Fruits Basket or its characters.

* * *

Kisa opened her eyes. She was looking up at a white ceiling. She stared up at the ceiling for a few seconds trying to figure out where she was. She then remembered what had happened. She remembered being grabbed by several men and having a pill shoved down her throat. And then there was nothing. Then she woke up here. Wherever here happened to be. She sat up and took a look around. She was in what appeared to be a simple bedroom. She was sitting on a western style bed. In front of her was a door on the left side of the wall and a chest of drawers and mirror on the left. The left wall had a small closet and on the right wall was a door that opened into a bathroom. Kisa suddenly realized that she wasn't wearing her school uniform anymore but was instead wearing a simple white dress. She walked over to the closet and found her uniform hung up along with several other outfits. She looked at herself in the –mirror and she couldn't see any marks or injuries. She decided to see what else there was and perhaps find out who it was that had kidnapped her. She went through the door and entered what looked like a living room. There was a door on the wall straight ahead and a western style table and chairs on the right side. On the left wall was a stand with a small TV and some chairs, next to another door which led into a small kitchen. The whole place had the feel of a small apartment and the walls were white, except for the bedroom which was brown. There were no telephones or computers, not even a single window. On the table was a plate of food, various dished Kisa recognized as American. There were some hamburgers and French fries, and a pitcher of water. Kisa looked around to see if there were any camera around but the walls were smooth. She decided that no matter what was to come she would deal with it better on a full stomach, and since she hadn't eaten since lunch, she dug right in.

* * *

After eating the burgers and fries, Kisa sat down in one of the chairs and tried to figure out who might be behind all of this. She knew that the Sohma family was rich, and she wasn't stupid. She knew that money makes people jealous and so it's within the realm of possibility that someone would try to extort money from the family. She wondered what Akito would do if given a ransom demand. Akito would hate the idea of being ordered around and forced to pay. On the other hand he may do it simply to avoid the risk of her transforming and punish her himself. Neither scenario filled her with much confidence. That was when she heard the door start to open. She looked and saw a man enter. He was wearing a business suit and had short brown hair. He appeared to be in his early twenties. He looked down at her and smiled. 

"Good afternoon Mrs. Sohma. My name is Yoshi Tenkawa. I have been given the assignment of checking up on you. I know you must be wondering what's going on. All I can say is that my boss ordered you held here until he got what he wanted from your family. I don't know what that is and if I did I couldn't tell. But I promise you, none of us here wish to harm you. Right now our boss is working on negations with your family. Until that is done you must remain here as our guest."

He pointed to a panel next to the door

"Press this button if you want something. The kitchen has food here but if there's something special you want we can probably get it for you. We won't allow any electronics but if you want a book or magazine to read I'm sure I could arrange that. Hopefully your family will do the right thing and give the boss what he wants so you can go home. Are there any questions?"

Kisa of course had a million questions, but she knew that she wouldn't get any answers so she shook her head.

Yoshi smiled and walked out of the room. After it closed, Kisa collapsed to the floor and started to cry. She was alone and she knew it.

* * *

"WHERE THE HELL IS EVERYONE" yelled Haru. 

Yuki sighed. Haru had turned Black several times since he arrived at the house. He had been angry since he had heard the news about Kisa and didn't seem to be calming down anytime soon. Tohru and Kyo were on the roof keeping watch for the rest of the family to appear. Shigure came walking into the living room

"Now Haa-kun, I know you're angry but breaking down my walls won't fix anything. I'm sure the others are coming as fast as they can."  
Shigure sighed and thought back to the events of the last hour.

Flashback

Tohru and Hiro had just returned from the park with no sign of Kisa. Hiro was angrier than ever and so nobody tried to talk to him. Tohru tried to comfort him but he snapped at her and Kyo yelled at him and finally they got to the point where Shigure had to yell at both of them to get them to get their head on straight and focus on the real issue. That was when the cordless phone in Shigure's pocket rang.

"Hello"

"Hello Mr. Sohma. You don't know me but I think you know why I'm calling. It involves the little one you call Kisa"

"Who are you and want have you done with her" Shigure said, trying to control the anger in his voice so as not to tick off the kidnapper. The other boys and Tohru could tell what was going on and backed away to give Shigure room to pace.

"Now now, I assure you the girl is fine. We're holding her in a small apartment in our complex. She will have all her needs taken care of. Oh I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. Yoshi Tenkawa. I handle the bosses business. Anyway the reason I'm calling is to tell you that a delivery boy will be arriving at your house shortly. He will be delivering a DVD. This DVD is a message from my boss. All his demands and explanations are there. I suggest you gather all those involved and watch it together before you make a decision. All I can tell you is that my boss doesn't want money. This involves his reputation, something he cares about more than cash. And it involves someone living at your house. That's all I can tell you. Do you understand?

"Yes" said Shigure. And at that the line went dead

/flashback

* * *

Sure enough about 20 minutes later the delivery came. Shigure had been fighting temptation to watch the thing himself but knew he could wait until the other's arrived. It was better for everyone to be on the same page. Finally they started to come. Hatori had a car load, carrying Momiji, Ayame, Rin, and Kagura. Ritsu arrived last. Kureno would remain at the house to watch over Akito. Akito had been gone for the past two days in Tokyo on business and was exhausted, Hatori had given him pills to help him sleep and he was snoozing when he had left. 

At last everyone was seated around the table. Tohru was on the floor with Yuki and Kyo on either side, each holding her hand. She looked terrified, and both the rat and the cat knew why. She blamed herself form what had happened to Kisa. They had tried to convince her that it wasn't her fault, but she didn't seem convinced. Shigure had tried to get her to go to bed. HE said that this was a Sohma family issue and that there was no need for her to get involved. Tohru simply said that she wished to help the family, the same way they had helped her. And so they all sat together and waited as the disc began. A man appeared on the screen. He was around middle aged, with short brown hair. He was wearing a blue business suit. Yuki suddenly felt Tohru squeeze his hand. He looked over to her.

"Honda-san, all you all right?" But he could tell that she wasn't She had a look of terror on her face, fear with bewilderment. Kyo suddenly realized what was going on.

"Hey kuso nezumi, what's wrong with Tohru"

Yuki glared at him

"Do I look like I know?"

Before a fight could break out Shigure paused the disc. He walked over to Tohru and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Tohru, are you ok?" he asked. Tohru looked up at him and over at Yuki

"No I'm not. I know that man. That's Shinji Onigawa. Yuki, don't you recognize him? He was at grandfather's house when you came to get me. He's my uncle. The man who had Kisa taken is my uncle" And unable to contain herself any longer Tohru collapsed into tears.

* * *

Wel what do you think? Prety nasty ciffie isn't it. Anyway, hope you like it so far. Please R&R  



End file.
